ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Spider-Man (2002 video game)
Digital Eclipse (GBA) | publisher = Activision | composer = Michael McCuistion | designer = | engine = Treyarch NGL | platforms = | released = | genre = Action-adventure | modes = Single-player }} Spider-Man (also known as Spider-Man: The Movie) is a 2002 action-adventure video game based upon the Marvel Comics character Spider-Man, and is also loosely based on the film Spider-Man. The game was developed by Treyarch and published by Activision, and released in 2002 for Game Boy Advance, GameCube, Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 2, and Xbox. The game has many scenes and villains that did not appear in the film. It was followed by Spider-Man 2 two years later to promote the release of the second film. In 2007, to promote the release of the third film, ''Spider-Man 3'' was released. Tobey Maguire and Willem Dafoe were the only actors who reprised their roles from the film. Plot Peter Parker (Tobey Maguire) develops super-spider powers after being bitten by a genetically altered spider. The game opens with an optional tutorial, narrated by Bruce Campbell, where Peter learns to use his powers and the player learns the controls of the game and how to read the HUD. After competing in a wrestling match as Spider-Man, Peter is cheated out of his prize money by the fight promoter. After the fight promoter is robbed by a thief, Peter lets the thief go out of spite. Later, Peter is devastated when his Uncle Ben is killed by the leader of the Skulls gang. Peter uses his new powers to track down and defeat the murderer and learns it is the same thief he let go at the fight promoter's office; the thief then dies by accidentally slipping out of a window. Peter vows to use his powers to fight evil in Manhattan. Meanwhile, Norman Osborn (Willem Dafoe) and OsCorp are investigating the appearance of this new hero. Anxious to develop his Human Performance Enhancer "Super Soldier" serum, the main goals of which are already exhibited by the super-hero, Osborn sends hunter-killer robots to capture Spider-Man, but he destroys them. Meanwhile, the Shocker (Michael Beattie) and the Vulture (Dwight Schultz) rob a bank and escape separately. Spider-Man goes after Shocker first, pursuing him through the sewers and into a subway station, where Spider-Man defeats him in a climactic battle. Afterward, Shocker tells Spider-Man about Vulture's lair: an old clock tower on the Lower East Side. Spider-Man climbs Vulture's tower (avoiding bombs), but Vulture escapes. He chases Vulture through the city before defeating him on the Chrysler Building. Osborn's scientists tell him that now two individuals with arachnid DNA are at large in Manhattan, and Osborn orders the capture of both. Spider-shaped robots pursue a desperate Scorpion (Michael McColl) through the sewers. Peter goes down to the subways to take pictures of his battle site with Shocker, when he runs into Scorpion. After Spider-Man helps Scorpion defeat the machines, the apparently paranoid and unhinged Scorpion attacks him. Spider-Man wins, but Scorpion escapes. Meanwhile, Norman is fired from OsCorp and takes his own untested super-soldier serum to become the Green Goblin. Spider-Man fends off the Goblin's attack on the yearly OsCorp Unity Day Festival. Later, Goblin offers Spider-Man an alliance, which he refuses. He is again defeated but tells Spider-Man of bombs planted downtown, which Spidey manages to defuse in time. In the Xbox version only, Norman hires Kraven the Hunter (Gary Anthony Sturgis) after the bomb threat to capture Spider-Man; having lured Spider-Man in, Kraven poisons the web-slinger with a lethal gas, forcing Spider-Man to track Kraven through zoo corridors filled with traps before he finally confronts and defeats Kraven in a cage match in the main area of the zoo. After studying the Goblin's gear and determining that it was manufactured by OsCorp, Spider-Man goes to OsCorp to research its connection with the Green Goblin, avoiding detection by security in the process. He discovers that the company is producing chemical weapons, which he neutralizes. Spider-Man narrowly escapes OsCorp after battling a huge robot and finding out that the Goblin has kidnapped Mary Jane Watson (Catherine O'Conner). Spider-Man chases him down to a bridge, where they have their final battle. The Goblin is unmasked as Norman before being impaled by his own glider. His last words are, "Tell Harry, I'm sorry." Spider-Man replies, "I'm sorry, too." Mary Jane and Spider-Man are reunited, and they kiss, although he tried to tell her his secret identity. Peter narrates the end of the story as the camera pans out, and he breaks the fourth wall with "Looks like you're done now. Go outside and play." Gameplay Like the 2000 Spider-Man video game, along with Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro, Spider-Man is a level based beat 'em up video game, with the player as Spider-Man. Half the levels are indoors, but the rest of the levels are outside among the sky-scrapers of New York and require him to web-sling from building to building, however Spider-Man cannot land on the ground, as he will die if he gets too close. Levels are in "sections" with a different enemy for each, each section lasting about 3 levels. Each level, except for the last two, has a bonus screen after it. Generally, there are the bonuses "Time" (clear level in a set time), "Perfect" (not take damage/detected) and "Style" (use as many combos as possible). Other level-specific ones are "Secrets" (uncover a secret area), "Combat" (defeat all enemies), and "stealth" (remain undetected by enemies). Players can gain, depending on difficulty, points on completing these tasks. On easy mode, each bonus is 500 points, normal is 700, and Hero is 1000 each. The basic abilities are swinging, zipping, punching and kicking, dodging, web, camera lock, and the Web Mode in Enhanced Mode. Depending on how the player combines different buttons, it makes different effects. Wall-crawling is automatic, and players are also able to lift up heavy and light objects such as cars and chairs. There are 21 different combat combos which Gold Spiders are used to gain these combos, with 4 web controls, each having a type of "upgrade" to each. There is also "stealth mode", where Spider-Man is in shadow, and therefore is undetectable by enemies. This is necessary to gain extra points in the game. While the game is primarily in third-person, a cheat code allows players to switch to first-person view. After completing the story mode of the game on at least hero difficulty, an unlockable bonus allows the player to play any level in the game as Harry Osborn in his father's Green Goblin costume, complete with his glider and arsenal, following an alternate timeline with Harry fighting an "alternate goblin" who claims to have been hired by Norman Osborn, adding a slightly new feel to the story, although the player plays exactly the same levels as they would with Spider-Man. Unlockable costumes for Spider-Man include Peter Parker in his civilian clothes, the homemade wrestling outfit from the movie, and acclaimed comic book artist Alex Ross' prototype design for the movie Spider-Man costume, which also triggers the Goblin to wear Ross' early design during battles. A cheat code allowed players to play as Mary Jane but was dropped from rereleased versions of the game due to the perceived lesbianism implications of scenes featuring the "player" Mary Jane and the "in-game" Mary Jane kissing. Reception | Allgame_PS2 = | Allgame_XBOX = | Edge_XBOX = 4/10 | EGM_GBA = 6.67/10 | EGM_NGC = 6.5/10 | EGM_PS2 = 6.33/10 | EGM_XBOX = 6.5/10 | EuroG_GBA = 6/10 | EuroG_Xbox = 6/10 | GI_GBA = 8.5/10 | GI_NGC = 8/10 | GI_PS2 = 7.75/10 | GI_XBOX = 8.25/10 | GamePro_GBA = | GamePro_PS2 = | GamePro_XBOX = | GameRev_NGC = B | GameRev_PS2 = C+ | GameRev_XBOX = B | GSpot_GBA = 7.2/10 | GSpot_NGC = 7.4/10 | GSpot_PC = 7.5/10 | GSpot_PS2 = 7.4/10 | GSpot_XBOX = 7.5/10 | GSpy_NGC = 76% | GSpy_PC = 78% | GSpy_PS2 = 72% | GSpy_XBOX = 80% | GameZone_GBA = 7/10 | GameZone_NGC = 9.2/10 | GameZone_PC = 8.3/10 | GameZone_PS2 = 9/10 | GameZone_XBOX = 8.8/10 | IGN_GBA = 8.8/10 | IGN_NGC = 7.6/10 | IGN_PC = 8/10 | IGN_PS2 = 8.4/10 | IGN_XBOX = 8.4/10 | NP_GBA = 4.1/5 | NP_NGC = 4.4/5 | OPM_PS2 = | OXM_XBOX = 7.9/10 | PCGUS_PC = 80% | GR_GBA = 78% | GR_NGC = 76% | GR_PC = 75% | GR_PS2 = 76% | GR_XBOX = 78% | MC_NGC = 77/100 | MC_PC = 75/100 | MC_PS2 = 76/100 | MC_XBOX = 79/100 }} The critical reviews for the game were positive. GameRankings gave it a score of 78% for the Game Boy Advance version, 76% for the GameCube version, 75% for the PC version, 76% for the PlayStation 2 version, 78% for the Xbox version; and likewise, Metacritic gave it a score of 77 out of 100 for the GameCube version, 75 out of 100 for the PC version, 76 out of 100 for the PlayStation 2 version, and 79 out of 100 for the Xbox version. Many critics at the time considered it the best Spider-Man game yet. However, criticism fell on the indoor levels, Tobey Maguire's voice acting and bad camera, as well as the fact that it was too short and could easily be completed in 3 hours. The Cincinnati Enquirer gave the game four stars out of five and stated that it was "worth climbing the walls for." By July 2006, the PlayStation 2 version of ''Spider-Man had sold 2.1 million copies and earned $74 million in the United States. Next Generation ranked it as the 15th highest-selling game launched for the PlayStation 2, Xbox or GameCube between January 2000 and July 2006 in that country. Combined sales of Spider-Man console games released in the 2000s reached 6 million units in the United States by July 2006. The PlayStation 2 version also received a "Platinum" sales award from the Entertainment and Leisure Software Publishers Association (ELSPA), indicating sales of at least 300,000 copies in the United Kingdom. Its GameCube and Xbox versions sold over 400,000 copies. These high sales allowed the game to enter the "Best-Sellers" of each console (PlayStation 2's Greatest Hits, GameCube's Player's Choice and Xbox's Platinum Hits). It was recently promoted to "Best of Platinum Hits" on the Xbox. In the United States, its Game Boy Advance version sold 740,000 copies and earned $23 million by August 2006. During the period between January 2000 and August 2006, it was the 30th highest-selling game launched for the Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS or PlayStation Portable in that country. Trivia References External links * * Category:2002 video games Category:Activision games Category:Beat 'em ups Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:GameCube games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Single-player video games Category:Spider-Man (2002 film series) Category:Superhero video games Category:Treyarch games Category:Gray Matter Interactive games Category:Spider-Man video games Category:Video games based on Spider-Man films Category:Video games based on films Category:Video games based on Marvel Comics films Category:Video games developed in Canada Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games set in New York City Category:Windows games Category:Xbox games